1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal including a display unit composed of a plurality of areas and a method for controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As a mobile terminal has enhanced functions and reinforced multimedia functions, the size of a display unit becomes larger, and the image quality of the display unit becomes higher as high resolution. Therefore, a large amount of power is consumed in driving the display unit of the mobile terminal.
In general, if a display unit is activated, the entire screen of the display unit is activated, and hence almost constant power is always consumed. Therefore, as the time for which the display unit is left in the activated state increases, the power consumption of a battery increases.
In addition, there exist needs to execute different replay files according to kinds of external devices connected to a terminal. However, a replay file which is being executed is currently reproduced regardless of the kind of external device connected to the terminal.